Study Session
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: AU. A little study session between Raven and Richard. One shot.


_Plot: AU. A little study session between Raven and Richard. One shot._

_In this oneshot, Trigon is good. I know that he's evil, completely evil with no heart at all but… it's fun to write an overprotective Trigon. In fact, I might do this in my other oneshot/stories because overprotective Trigon was fun to write._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics. I will say this once._

* * *

><p>Raven Roth was sleepily looking through her textbook for tomorrow's big history test. Her black hair fell over her face while scanning from word to word, her eyes started to droop but she willed herself to stay awake, the test is very important and would also count as her final grade. Her parents were downstairs watch TV or worst, shuddering as she did so at the thought, making out on the couch.<p>

Her parents are still quite young, as the matter of fact, her friend's parents are older than both Angela and Trigon. The reason why is because her parents had her when they were seventeen-years old. Raven kept her mother's maiden name while Angela changed hers from Roth to Scath ever since the day she said "I do" to the man she loves.

Despite their age, the two have a well-paid job. Trigon owns a small, but good condition, company while Angela owns a building that helps out young pregnant girls who does not have a home. When Angela was young, her own parents kicked her out of their house, and she does not want other girls like her to go through the suffering alone especially since most of the guys who got them pregnant left, only a few usually remains.

Raven looked at the time and realized that it was nearing midnight, usually she sleeps before eleven, but today is different; she shrugged her shoulders and decided to study for another hour.

She looked through her books for a minute or two until she suddenly heard a rustling noise. Her eyes narrowed when she heard another rustling sound, she grabbed something hard from her drawer and slowly walked up to her window. Her hands started to shake and she swallowed thickly when she saw a shadowy figure on top of the tree outside of her room.

Who was this person and what does he want?

Not finding out soon, she opened the window and raised the object above her head to strike—

"Whoa, I can here in peace!" the man from outside of the window said, falling onto the floor with his hands held up to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here, Richard?" Raven asked him in frustration, dropping the object from her hand to the floor.

"All I want to do is study with you," Richard replied, holding up his own book.

"Richard, it's late," Raven sighed. "And I'm tired."

"You know, most teens in our age stay up until the morning," Richard commented.

Raven crossed her arms together and said, "Well, I'm not like most teens."

"You're definitely one of a kind," Richard murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. "That's one of the main reasons why I chose you."

Raven's mouth twitched slightly. "Are you going to keep talking or do you really want to ace the test tomorrow?" She smiled at her softly, her warm breath caressing his mouth.

Richard returned the soft smile before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Raven moved her head away and replied, "We're here to study, not to make out."

"Not yet, right?" Richard shrugged his shoulders, eyes gleaming with hope.

"My parents are downstairs," Raven sighed.

"I take that as a maybe," Richard smirked.

"Just shut up and study," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, babe," Richard saluted her, eliciting a giggle out from her.

So for the next two hours, the two were studying in silent, but from time to time they would exchange tips to each other and would sometime quiz each other as well. Richard didn't really care for the test, but he knew that it was important to Raven that he pass the test otherwise he'll fail the semester; admittedly he doesn't want to have a D or an F on his report card.

Thirty minutes went by swiftly until Raven finally shut her book and yawned loudly. "We should call it a night, I'm sure we'll pass the test tomorrow."

"Finally," Richard said, snapping his book shut, yawning loudly.

"You can go home now too," Raven said bluntly to him, getting off of her bed, and began to stretch her body.

Richard made no move at all at the sight of her body. Whilst stretching her arms and everything, Raven flashed her pale, flat stomach to him. Her long, smooth legs look endless; he wants to kiss the soft skin until he can't anymore. He licked his lips when she craned her neck, which he is so tempted to leave his markings on her collarbone.

Raven raised an eyebrow when Richard made no movements or any sound, and her eyes grew concern for him. "Richard, are you all right?" She said, bending down to touch his forehead.

Richard, who still didn't say anything at all, swallowed thickly. Her shirt was pretty low cut and his eyes strayed down at the view of her cleavage and her ass, he licked his lips again. His fingers started to twitch.

"I'm going to get you some Advil," Raven announced at the unresponsive boy. As she was straightening herself up, about to leave the room until she felt a strong hand grasping firmly around her wrist, and pulling her down onto her bed in process.

She opened her mouth but Richard's warm lips devoured hers in a hard kiss, she immediately broke the lip-locked. "What do you think you're doing?" Her eyes narrowed at her, but it wasn't in anger.

"Studying," Richard answered her nonchalantly.

Raven raised her delicate eyebrow at him. "Oh? What kind of 'studying' is this?" Her tone was innocent and teasing at the same time.

Richard grinned devilishly at her before placing his lips back to hers, and Raven made no move to stop him.

"We will," he broke the kiss, travelling down to her neck, "see how long," his teeth sunk into her collar, "we can do this," he traced back up to her mouth with his tongue, "until once of us break." He growled, his mouth centimeters away from hers

"Tempting," Raven purred, her eyelids lowering and eyes filled with want for him, "fair enough." She pulled his head down and kissed him.

Richard deepened the kiss and pressing up closer to her. His hands were on her waist, moving down to her hips, smirking when he felt her arching her back up.

Raven pulled back and took off his shirt before assaulting his neck, her nails running down on his chest.

Richard tried to do the same but Raven caught a hold of his hands, she smirked at him. "You got to work for it."

The two went back to kissing each other, more passionate than before as their tongues tangled with one another, and they moaned in unison as the kisses got deeper; they groped each other and touched every inch of skin, hoping to break the other first.

Things heat up and they don't know how much longer they can take it…

xxx

"Angela," Trigon said, his eyes seemingly distant.

"Yes, dear?" she asked her husband.

"Don't you think… our dear daughter has been quiet for the past few hours?" Trigon answered.

"Honey, they're supposed to be quiet when they're studying for a test," Angela replied.

"But never this quiet," Trigon said with a troubled expression.

"If you're so worry about her, why don't we go upstairs and check on her before bed?" Angela suggested.

"And how about we make her midnight snack too?" Trigon added. "I'm sure studying and reading notes must have taken out a lot of energy."

"You'll make her favorite cup of tea while I make her a grilled cheese sandwich," Angela responded.

"Yes, ma'am," Trigon said before the two headed towards the kitchen.

After moments of Trigon boiling the tea in the teapot he poured it into Raven's mug and then he added a spoonful of honey into the cup before mixing it around a couple of times. Angela finished grilling two cheese sandwiches and then added four slices of orange on the side. The two closed the kitchen lights before they headed upstairs and walked towards the end of the hallway where their daughter's room is located at.

The two suddenly froze in their spot when they heard giggling and a few shuffling sound from the other side of the door and was soon follow by a quiet shush. The parents of Raven looked at each other, the father was shaking when he heard a soft groan and another giggle while the mother looked nonchalant, though she's slightly worry as well when they heard a bump.

Trigon opened the door without announcing himself then the plate of food and the cup of tea fell down onto the floor with a crash, shattering into pieces; he felt his eye twitching at the site he is seeing while his wife was staying out of trouble, knowing how frightening his temper can be.

His daughter… his little princess… his precious Raven was sitting on a lap of a boy.

A boy with no shirt on and his hand groping her bottom while the other was slowly making its way under her shirt, causing her to gasp in—

"_Unhand my daughter, boy!_" Trigon roared in rage, taking a step.

The two broke the kiss and saw an angry, older man with white hair, glaring at them. His hands balled into tight fists, a vein was popping out from his forehead, and fire was practically spurring out from his eyes.

"_I said_ unhand my daughter!" Trigon roared once more, causing the two to spring apart from each other.

"Daddy_…_" Raven said in a panicked tone. "It's not what it looks like." She stood in front of her boyfriend who was quivering and putting his shirt back on, unable to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend's father.

"Don't pull that one on me, young lady, I saw what I saw," Trigon growled, eyes trained on Richard. "Now step aside so I can teach this boy a lesson or two."

"Trigon, honey…" Angela said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and trying to soothe him with her words. "Calm down, dear."

"Raven, step aside," Trigon said firmly, ignoring his wife.

Raven shook her head, still in front of Richard. Her posture is straight and her eyes looking more firm than his. "I will not let you hurt him."

"Don't disobey me, Raven," he narrowed his eyes at her.

She shook her head defiantly and quickly turned around and immediately pushed Richard towards the open window. "Go! I'll keep him from killing you." She hissed at him.

"I love you," Richard told her as he climbed down the window.

"I love you too," Raven smiled at him. "Now go! I don't want to see you in the hospital."

Trigon would have managed to grab him if Raven's mother didn't took a hold of his arm in time, trying to pull him out of the room.

Raven glanced back out of the window, seeing Richard's shadowy form running away, as her father began to yelling at her for having a boy in her room while her mother tried to make the situation lighter.

xxx

Richard stopped running until he was on the fourth block away from her house, hiding behind a tree, and out of breath. He felt very guilty of what happened. He owed Raven big time, _big time_. He heard many stories from Raven about her father's temper.

He was about to walk back home until he heard a booming shout, birds began to fly away by the noise, from Trigon:

"_I know who you are, Richard Grayson! I know where you live! I know who your father is! We will meet again one day! I will kill you! Do you hear me, boy?!_"

Richard cringed when he imagined Trigon strangling him to death. His frame shook when he heard Trigon began to throw curses at him before everything became quiet within a minute.

He hid behind the tree for almost an hour before peeked out, looking side-to-side in case if an angry man decides to jump out and kill him. After there was no site of Trigon he walked back home.

Yes, he most definitely owes Raven big time.


End file.
